User talk:Serene Girl
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Serene Girl page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 18:14, February 11, 2011 I blocked that Spammer who also made the insulting comment I saw your complaint on the Admin. noteboard, and blocked the spammer who also made that insulting comment. I also deleted her comment. Katydidit 01:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? :) Is that guy starting to try your patience? :) Lady Magique 04:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Little bit. Maybe just a little bit. Sigh. Serene Girl 07:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're not thinking about leaving the Wiki again, are you? :( Phenglei Kai 17:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No. That would be silly, I guess. But it's really starting to wear on me now (along with a few others I could mention). I honestly don't know how the Creddiers handle it. If I was in their place, I would be so depressed right now. Not that I'm doing any dances as it is. (By the way, I still think that we should have at least given City of Heroes another try before coming back here.) Serene Girl 22:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. :) City of Heroes isn't going anywhere, Sis. And neither are you. ;) Come on, just hang in there, Katie. Remember, the last time, we stayed, and it got better, didn't it? So just give it time. It can't always be like this. Lady Magique 00:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm feeling a lot better now than I have in the past couple of days. Things seem to be looking up in general. I hope it continues. By the way, I've decided to just ignore the rest. And, uh, Anthony? There is a fine line between "nromh vpmgofrmy" and "nromh am sttphsmy fptl." You know what I mean? Serene Girl 05:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes, I do. I'm just glad that nobody else does. ;) Anyway, I'm glad you're perking up, finally. I mean, Lindsay's right. You shouldn't let it get to you like this. There have been a lot of folks here who have been really nice, and have said a lot of nice things about all of us, and you especially. Even he did. There are bound to be ups and downs. We can get through this. :) Phenglei Kai 05:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome :) Aw, thanks for all the nice things you said about me :) I do try hard to keep the peace and friendship between all the shippers here on the wiki and it makes me feel good when people appreciate it because it really isn't easy. You inspire me, the way you ship both Creddie and Seddie and you like them for entirely different reasons. I love how you and your siblings are always fair, polite, and respectful to everyone. Your comments are always so insightful and you really open my eyes to things I never would have thought of before concerning Seddie and even Creddie (I am HUGE fan of the Seddie friendship because it's so unique. I've never seen anything like it, so it really facinates me). Hm...I don't '''quite '''remember this particular argument with your sister. You say it was a couple months back, assuming it was before iOMG. Maybe the promos were just coming out and the Creddie shippers were getting nervous? A lot of Creddiers were speculating that Sam and Freddie might break up in the fifth season (since it looked like they would get together in iOMG) and I recall, when people did say that, it bothered me. A lot of Creddiers and neutral shippers were saying that at the time (and even some Seddie shippers) so it's hard to keep up with what I said to who. But disagreeing with those who did have that idea does sound like something that I would do. I'm a big supporter of the Carly/Freddie/Sam friendship and I always defend it when I feel like it's been attacked. All of these multiple break up theories made me raise an eyebrow sometimes just because in my opinion it never seemed like something Dan would do (not that I would know what Dan's thinking. I'm just a fifteen year-old girl xP). I know iCarly's a comedy show and he could make it so the break-ups '''aren't '''weird and awkward, but if it was one of those drama shows, maybe on a different channel, or a realistic fanfic, I know the trios friendship would be way more affected if any break-ups happened. As for you and your siblings wanting to leave the wiki, I do remember that. I remember at some point writing on one of your talk pages begging you not to go and one of you responded saying that I didn't understand the situation. I guess I still really don't understand it, but I'm glad you decided to stay too :) As for your sister (@Lady Magique, if I'm right?) I really don't remember us ever having any fight at all, but hearing about how upset she was makes me feel so bad! :'( I'll have to send her a message or something. Do you remember how or where this disagreement of ours happened? (The Creddie page, some sort of blog, or...?) I definitely have to see what went wrong before I can try to make things right. You say that we got off to a rough start, I really don't recall xP Sorry about that. As I said, just defending the Carly/Sam/Freddie friendship because I think break-ups and jealousy and things like that would really hurt it. I had disagreed with A LOT of different users on the subject but I don't remember your sister being one of them since usually I agree a lot with what she has to say. I never knew until I read your message that I had anything to do with why you guys wanted to leave the wiki. I never thought anyone would get hounded as badly as you say because of that one comment. As soon as I find out how this thing that went down I'll write to your sister. I don't want her feeling bad about about her comment anymore, because even if I disagreed with it, I want her to know that I respect her and I understand that maybe she was trying to build the Creddiers up with her idea. As you say, she meant well and she didn't deserve to be treated badly because of that. Still waiting on that Harry/Susan fanfic, Ms. Ma'am!!!! Xxcreddier4presidentxx 17:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx Thank you. Thanks so much for your condolences and the advice. I barely knew him, but it's still hard to go through. I will take your advice, use it, and pass it on to others I know. Thanks again. Seddiegirl98 01:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Harry/Luna I love Harry/Luna! I'm so glad to find another shipper of Harry/Luna becuase we are so rare! You know, up until recently Harry/Luna were my number one favorite ship (until Cole/Pheobe from Charmed kicked them into number two. I don't care if he is an evil demon from the underworld I KNOW that he loves her. The problem is that she doesn't love him enough. That's right, I mantain that this is all Pheobe that good witch's fault and Cole the source of all evil is the innocent one who deserves her even if he does try to kill her and the people she loves. Because he LOVES her and it's all her fault because she just didn't love him enough. You know what Phoebe, excuse him for loving his father as much as he loves you! Gah, they were so close to a happy ending! So close! Just a few seconds off. Gah, I though love was suppossed to conquer everything? Ugh!) Sorry, I start to talk a lot when it comes to things I sensative about. Anyway, Harry/Luna. They're great. I love them. Why don't more people? MusicManiac12323 23:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) More online time? Hello, we are currently looking for a new admin. Because of the recent events, we are thinking it would be good to have a grown-up female person in the administration team as a confidant for the girls if a similar situation happened. However, in order to be able to properly exert this role, you would need to be online as much us possible. You and your siblings have shown to be responsible, mature people who don't tend to get into fights, the only problem is your limited online time. Would you be able to spend more time on this wiki and if so, would you be willing to take the position of an admin and the role of a confidant for our other female users? (BTW: I'm writing the same thing to your sister, it applies in the same way for both of you) Sincerely, Mak23686 20:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your time Thank you for at least taking the time to consider my request. Have fun, and good luck in your life. Mak23686 07:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC)